Reprendre son destin en main
by I.love.faberrittana
Summary: Et si Santana était obèse a 10 ans et quel voulait changer.
1. l'anniversaire

Santana Lopez a 10 ans et elle habite dans l'Ohio. Santana est une petite fille très gentille et intelligente, elle a une famille aimante et ses meilleures amies Quinn et Brittany qu'elle voit tous les jours. Quinn est une petite blonde avec de magnifiques yeux verts et Brittany est elle aussi blonde mais avec de superbes yeux bleus comme l'océan, des yeux dans lesquels Santana pourrait se noyer pendant des heures. On pourrait croire que Santana est une petite fille comme les autres qui joue, rigole et est joyeuse, mais non. Elle est triste et pleure tous les soirs dans sa chambre. Sa maman essaye de la réconforter mais en vain, et si Santana pleure c'est parce que son médecin a annoncé à ses parent à l'âge de ses 4 ans qu'elle était obèse, mais ce qui la rend le plus triste c'est le regard des autres, les insultes comme « bouboule si je te pousse tu roules » et ses camarade qui la pousse pour la faire tomber, malgré les menaces de Quinn. Aujourd'hui le, 14 février 2006 Santana vient d'avoir 10 ans elle a fêté son anniversaire avec ses deux seules amies Quinn et Brittany. Tandis que les filles venaient de manger le gâteau et étaient en train de jouer, Santana s'arrêta et dit :

**-Quinny, Britt, je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?**

**-Bien sur San, tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire à Britt et moi.**

**-Oui, nous sommes amies.**

**-Hé bien je pensais m'inscrire dans un camp d'amaigrissement. **

Il y eu un grand silence jusqu'à ce que Brittany brise la glace :

**-Mais San, tu es très belle comme tu es, pourquoi veux-tu changer ?**

**-Je suis fatiguée des moqueries, des insultes...**

Une larme commença à couler le long de sa joue.

**-Et puis, je veux être comme toutes les filles de notre âge et courir, faire de la corde à sauter, enfin tout ça quoi, termina Santana**.

Brittany et Quinn s'assirent à côté de Santana qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une fois la crise de larmes de Santana passée, Quinn lui dit :

**-Si ça t'aide à te sentir mieux, nous seront là pour te soutenir**

**-Merci les filles je vous adore !**

Brittany serra fort Santana dans ses bras et lui demanda :

**-Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?**

**-Je vais le faire ce soir.**

**-Nous sommes très fières de toi Santana, et nous le serons toujours.**

Santana regarda ses amies et leur sourit puis elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que la maman de Santana hurle :

**-QUINN, BRITTANY VOS PARENTS SONT LA !**

**-ON ARRIVE MAMA !**

Les filles se dirent au revoir puis Santana aida sa mère à ranger et monta dans sa chambre à l'étage puis s'assit sur le lit et commença à se demander comment ses parents allaient réagir quand elle allait leur annoncer sa décision.


	2. Le Repas

**Chapitre 2**

POV Santana

Sa y est Quinn et Brittany son partie et j'ai fini de ranger. Il me reste 1h a tué avant de manger. Alors je vais dans ma chambre puis je m'allonge sur mon lit et je me demande bien comment réagira ma famille. Ma mère va sans doute pleurer et mon père va essayer de la réconforter sans aucun résultas comme d'habitude, pendant que mon grand frère jake me fera la morale et que les jumeaux Marie et Juan me demanderons se que ses qu'un camp d'amaigrissement et en fin la seul personne qui devrais me comprendre ses ma grande sœur anita. Anita est une grande sœur super, elle est gentille et elle vie la même chose que moi sauf que elle est forte et qu'elle répond quand on l'insulte et que moi je me contente de pleurer et d'encaisser.

**-A table mon cœur**

Je sur saute et tombe de mon lit. Je me relève et je vois ma mère dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui dit

**-Tu ma fait peur mama**

**-Désolé mi hira**

Elle descende, je la suis et m'assoie sur le canapé et oui comme tout les jeudi ses soirée télé dans le salon jake et anita arrive et s'assoit chacun d'un coté du canapé, d'un coté sa me rassure que anita ses mette la comme sa elle pourra me soutenir tout a l'heure.

**-Ce soir ses pizza**

Mama distribue les assiette et tout le monde commence a mangé sauf moi. Je n'est pas très faim pour le moment.

Sa y est le film est fini et ma mère se retourne elle regarde mon assiette et me dit

**-Mi hira tu ne mange pas ta part de pizza se soir**

**-Je n'es pas faim mama**

**-Quel que chose te tracasse?Des élève t'embête encore a l'école?**

**-Non mama mais il faut que je vous annonce une nouvelle**

Mon papa pris la parole

**-Nous t'écoutons qui a t il?**

**-Je veut allez dans un camp d'amaigrissement tout le mois de juillet et d'août**

Et la réaction que j'attendais arriva: ma mama pleurait mon père ne pu la réconforté, les juneau ne connaisai pas les camp d'amaisgrissement, mon frère jake me tout s'arrêta quand anita siffla et leur dit

**-Sa sufi! les jumeaux un camp d'amaigrissement ses pour maigrir, papa laisse tombé tu y arrivera pas, mama ne pleur pas se n'es pas de ta faute et jake arrête de critiquer tu ne ses pas se que sa fait d'être obèse, de se faire insulter et tout les préjuger comme le fait que les grosse ne font pas de sport ou bien qu'elle mange tout le temps car ses faut. Quand a moi ma petite san je te soutien a font et je te souhaite bon courage pour faire se que je n'es pas eu le courage de faire, alors maintenant laisser la s'expliquer.**

Tout s'était arrête sauf les pleurs de mama, alors je me lève et vais m'asseoir a coter de mama et lui murmure a l'oreille

**-Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais**

Et je lui fait un gros câlin. Il y eu un moment de silence et je décide de briser la glace

**-J'ai décider d'y allez pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau et sur tout pour ma santé et vire très long temps comme grand-mère.**

Mama se lève et me dit

**-Très bien tu ira dans si ça te fait plaisir**

Mon sourrir s'élargit de plus en plus, elle a dit oui, elle est d'accord

XxXxXxXxXxX

**DSL pour mon absence mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi, il s'éteignait tout seul et il a du allée en réparation et comme ses un hp ses un peu long et puis je suis parti en vacance donc voila pour mon retard.**

**j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira et esiter pas a mettre des review pour me dire se que vous en penser et pour me donner des conseil comme ses une de mes 1 fiction**


	3. Le Grand Départ

**Chapitre 3**

Ça y est nous sommes le 31 juillet et je prends le train pour L.A dans 2 heures je suis trop heureuse. Je sens que ça va changer ma vie. j'emporte des sous-vêtements, plusieurs jogging, des baskets, une paire de ballerine 2 robes au ça où... une photo de ma famille et une photo de britt et quinny pas besoin de plus qu'il on dit les gens que ma mère a appelés. Me voilà prête pour partir. Je dessent, ma mère emmène mes valises dans la voiture pendant que je dis au revoir à ma famille

**-Je vous aime tous à bien tôt **

**-Mi Hira dépêches-toi tu vas rater le train et des personnes veulent te voir**

Je sors et vois britt et quinny. Je leur saute dans les bras et dis

**-Je vous aime fort vous aller me manquer**

**-On t'aime fort aussi san** me réponde Quinn alors que Britt pleure, je leur fais à toutes les deux un gros bisou et monte dans la voiture Pendant le trajet jusqu'a la gare ma mère ne dit rien. Ça y et on est arrivé, elle se gare et me dit

**-Tu es sur de vouloir le faire mon coeur on peut encore faire demi-tour.**

**-Non maman je veux le faire** Elle descend de la voiture et prend ma valise. Une fois arriver elle monte dans le train avec moi s'assoir côté couloir pour me laisser dormir contre la vitre

_POV Externe_

Le trajet ne fut pas très long pour santana jusqu'à L.A puisqu'elle a dromies durant presque tout le trajet quand elle se réveille elle demande à sa maman où elle était et elle lui répondu que le prochain arrêt était pour L.A. Une foie à la gare santana descendit et récupéra sa valise.

_POV Santana_

Je cherche le moniteur qui doit nous acceuilir mais ses pas faciles avec tout se mondent mais ma mama prit ma main et me dirigea verre un monsieur assez grand et très costaud. Il se penche et me tend la main en disant

**-Bonjour je suis Dominic Toretto mais tu peux m'appeler Dom.** Il a l'air sympas.

**-Moi ses Santana Lopez mais tu peux m'appeler San** Il se redresse et dit a ma mama

**-Je ne vous retiens pas plus long temps Madame Lopez** Elle lui sourit et se penche vers moi et me dit

**-Je t'aime ma chérie, on se revoie bientôt et je t'appelle d'accord** **-**

**D'accord mama** Elle me fait un bisou remercier Mr Toretto et remonte dans le train. Dom se penche vers moi et dit

**-Tu n'es pas trop triste de quitter ta maman?**

**-Non pas trop pour le moment**

**-Bien. On va attendre que l'autre petite fille vienne et on pourra y allez**

**-Elle s'appelé comment? Elle a le même problème que moi?**

Il sourit et me dit

**-Elle s'appelle Rachel et oui vous allez travailler et vous dormirez ensemble pendant les 2 mois à venir**

_POV Rachel_

Je n'aime pas me retrouver tout seul au milieu de cette grande gare alors que mon papa ma déposer sans me dire à quoi il remblaie ce monsieur. Je cherche mais ne vois rien, quoique le monsieur assez musclé là-bas ça puisse être lui et la petite fille a coté pourrait être ma partenaire. Elle est vraiment très belle, j'espère que ses elle avec qui je serais. Je m'avance et me présente

**-Bonjour, Je suis Rachel Berry, est-ce que vos été monsieur Toretto?**

**-Oui ses biens moi mais appelle-moi Dom. Rachel je te présent Santana elle va travailler avec toi pendant les 2 mois.**

Elle me tend la main et me dit

**-Tu peux m'appeler san si tu veux.** Quelle voie magnifique, je suis bouchée, je lui serre la main et réponds

**-D'accord tu peux m'appelle rach.** Ses mains sont très douces

**-Bien mes demoiselles en route pour le camp**

Nous le suivions sans un bruit et montons dans sa voiture


	4. désolé

Coucou

Dsl pour ceux qui pense que cétait un chapitre mais je vais arreter mes fiction car j'ai beaucoup de problème, je ne sais pas si je reprendrait un jour. Donc si quel qu'un veut reprendre mes fic prévener moi par review et je vous dirait si ses ok.

Merci pour ceux qui mon suivie et encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé.

Merci encore 3


End file.
